Kevin (Survivor)
| alliances = Trip Aces (affiliated) Naga Alliance (affiliated) | place = (10/16) | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 24 | image2 = | season2 = 7 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = (3/20) 2nd Runner-Up | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 39 | Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 7 | dayslasted= 63 | totalvotes= 14 }} Kevin was a contestant on Survivor: Sri Lanka and Survivor: Sicily. Kevin was allied with Hayze from Day One, yet as his closest ally was blindsided, Kevin quickly found himself on the bottom. When the tribes merged, Kevin found the perfect opportunity to flip the game and blindside one of those who got Hayze voted off. However, he managed to disgruntle everybody in the game and was voted off next. Kevin returned in Survivor: Sicily where he was inducted into the Yeetbois alliance following A.T.'s implosion. He then played a quiet game, relying on his partnership with Zach at several points. Kevin reached the final four with a choice to face the jury against Zach or AJ, and chose his longtime partner, not realizing the other option was better for his chance to win. Ultimately, Kevin only received the jury vote of Roxy and finished in third place. Biography Name: Kevin Personal Claim to Fame: Maintaining 200 subs on youtube and 200 followers on twitter considering how inactive I am on both Hobbies: Playing video games, playing and watching sports. Pet Peeves: People who think they are always right and over-sensitive people. Three Words to Describe You: Funny, Kind, Intelligent Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Shane Powers, I can get angry easily. Why Should You Be Cast on Survivor: I am a competitive person, and this is a competitive game, so it could be fun to try out. Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History Trivia * Kevin was the first jury member ever on JPORG. ** Jon is considered the first juror, but he was added to the jury after Bryce's quit. * Kevin was the returning player with the lowest previous placement in . * Kevin alongside AJ, Dylan, and Zach were the only returning players in to improve upon their previous finish. Big Brother Kevin is a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Name: Kevin B Three adjectives that describe you: Favorite Activities: Playing video games, watching sports, and loving dogs Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least?: Well, Evel Dick is my favorite player of all time, simply because it was fun watching him be an asshole to everyone in the house and still end up winning. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?: Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…: What would you take into the house and why?: My dog because he is my best friend, or my phone just so I could listen to music. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History POV History Trivia * Kevin is the first Head of Household ever on JPORG Big Brother.